customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 8 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8504:994E:B749:EC03-20181225145942
2004 From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search "MMIV" redirects here. For the Modest Mouse album with these characters on its cover, see Baron von Bullshit Rides Again. This article is about the year 2004. Millennium: 3rd millennium Centuries: 20th century 21st century 22nd century Decades: 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Years: 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2004 by topic: Arts Architecture – Comics – Film – Home video – Literature (Poetry) – Music (Country, Metal, UK) – Radio – Television – Video gaming Politics Elections – International leaders – Sovereign states Sovereign state leaders – Territorial governors Science and technology Archaeology – Aviation – Birding/Ornithology – Meteorology – Palaeontology – Rail transport – Spaceflight Sports Association football (soccer) – Athletics (track and field) – Badminton – Baseball – Basketball – Boxing – Cricket – Golf – Horse racing – Ice hockey – Motorsport – Road cycling – Rugby league – Rugby union – Table tennis – Tennis – Volleyball By place Afghanistan – Albania – Algeria – Antarctica – Argentina – Armenia – Australia – Austria – Azerbaijan – Bangladesh – Belgium – Bhutan – Bosnia and Herzegovina – Brazil – Canada – Cape Verde – Chile – China – Colombia – Costa Rica – Croatia – Cuba – Denmark – El Salvador – Egypt – Estonia – Ethiopia – European Union – Finland – France – Georgia – Germany – Ghana – Greece – Guatemala – Hungary – Iceland – India – Indonesia – Iraq – Iran – Ireland – Israel – Italy – Japan – Kazakhstan – Kenya – Kuwait – Laos – Latvia – Libya – Lithuania – Luxembourg – Macau – Malaysia – Mexico – Moldova – Myanmar – Nepal – Netherlands – New Zealand – Nigeria – North Korea – Norway – Oman – Pakistan – Palestine – Philippines – Poland – Romania – Russia – Rwanda – Serbia – Singapore – South Africa – South Korea – Spain – Sri Lanka – Sweden – Taiwan – Tanzania – Thailand – Turkey – Ukraine – United Arab Emirates – United Kingdom – United States – Venezuela – Vietnam – Yemen – Zimbabwe Other topics Awards – Law – Religious leaders Birth and death categories Births – Deaths Establishments and disestablishments categories Establishments – Disestablishments Works and introductions categories Works – Introductions Works entering the public domain vte 2004 in various calendars Gregorian calendar 2004 MMIV Ab urbe condita 2757 Armenian calendar 1453 ԹՎ ՌՆԾԳ Assyrian calendar 6754 Bahá'í calendar 160–161 Balinese saka calendar 1925–1926 Bengali calendar 1411 Berber calendar 2954 British Regnal year 52 Eliz. 2 – 53 Eliz. 2 Buddhist calendar 2548 Burmese calendar 1366 Byzantine calendar 7512–7513 Chinese calendar 癸未年 (Water Goat) 4700 or 4640 — to — 甲申年 (Wood Monkey) 4701 or 4641 Coptic calendar 1720–1721 Discordian calendar 3170 Ethiopian calendar 1996–1997 Hebrew calendar 5764–5765 Hindu calendars - Vikram Samvat 2060–2061 - Shaka Samvat 1925–1926 - Kali Yuga 5104–5105 Holocene calendar 12004 Igbo calendar 1004–1005 Iranian calendar 1382–1383 Islamic calendar 1424–1425 Japanese calendar Heisei 16 (平成１６年) Javanese calendar 1936–1937 Juche calendar 93 Julian calendar Gregorian minus 13 days Korean calendar 4337 Minguo calendar ROC 93 民國93年 Nanakshahi calendar 536 Thai solar calendar 2547 Tibetan calendar 阴水羊年 (female Water-Goat) 2130 or 1749 or 977 — to — 阳木猴年 (male Wood-Monkey) 2131 or 1750 or 978 Unix time 1072915200 – 1104537599 Wikimedia Commons has media related to 2004. 2004 (MMIV) was a leap year starting on Thursday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2004th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 4th year of the 3rd millennium, the 4th year of the 21st century, and the 5th year of the 2000s decade. 2004 was designated as: International Year of Rice (by the United Nations) International Year to Commemorate the Struggle Against Slavery and its Abolition (by UNESCO) Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Nobel Prizes 5 New English words and terms 6 See also 7 References Eventsedit Januaryedit January 3 – Flash Airlines Flight 604 crashes into the Red Sea off the coast of Egypt, killing all 148 aboard making it one of the deadliest aviation accidents in Egyptian history at the time.1 January 8 – The RMS Queen Mary 2, the largest ocean liner ever built, is christened by her namesake's granddaughter, Queen Elizabeth II. Februaryedit February 4 - Mark Zuckerberg creates the social networking site Facebook. February 26 – Macedonian president Boris Trajkovski is killed in a plane crash near Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina.2 February 29 – Haitian president Jean-Bertrand Aristide is overthrown in a coup d'état.3 Marchedit March 2 – A series of bombings occur in Karbala, Iraq, killing over 140 Shia Muslims commemorating the Day of Ashura.4 March 11 – Coordinated bombings at a Cercanías train station in Madrid, Spain, kill at least 192 people.56 March 28 – Hurricane Catarina, the first ever recorded South Atlantic tropical cyclone, makes landfall in Santa Catarina, Brazil.7 March 29 – Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia are admitted to NATO, the largest expansion of the organization.8 Apriledit April 8 – The Humanitarian Ceasefire Agreement is signed by the Sudanese government and two rebel groups, in order to put a pause on the War in Darfur. April 17 – Israeli helicopters fire missiles at a convoy of vehicles in the Gaza Strip, killing Hamas leader Abdel Aziz al-Rantisi.9 April 24 – Referendums on the Annan Plan for Cyprus, which proposes to reunite the island, take place in both the Greek-controlled and the Turkish-controlled parts. Although the Turkish Cypriots vote in favour, the Greek Cypriots reject the proposal.10 Mayedit May 1 – The European Union expands by 10 member states: Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Slovenia, Hungary, Malta and Cyprus.11 Juneedit June 12 – July 4 – Portugal hosts the UEFA Euro 2004 football tournament, which is won by Greece. June 21 – In Mojave, California, SpaceShipOne becomes the first privately funded spaceplane to achieve spaceflight.12 June 28 – The U.S.-led coalition occupying Iraq, the Coalition Provisional Authority (CPA), transfers sovereignty to the Iraqi Interim Government.13 June 30 – Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. Julyedit July 1 The unmanned Cassini–Huygens spacecraft arrives at Saturn.14 The Russian Federation stops recognizing Soviet Union passports as legal identification.15 Augustedit August 3 – NASA's unmanned MESSENGER spacecraft is launched, with its primary mission being the study of Mercury.16 August 13–29 – The 2004 Summer Olympics are held in Athens, Greece.17 August 22 – Armed robbers steal Edvard Munch's The Scream, Madonna, and other paintings from the Munch Museum in Oslo, Norway.18 August 24 – After departing Domodedovo International Airport in Moscow, Volga-AviaExpress Flight 1303, a Tupolev Tu-134, explodes over Russia's Tula Oblast and crashes, killing all 43 people on board; minutes later, Siberia Airlines Flight 1047, a Tupolev Tu-154 departing the same airport, explodes over Rostov Oblast and crashes, killing all 46 on board. The Government of Russia declares the explosions to have been caused by female Chechen suicide bombers. Septemberedit September 1 – Chechen rebels take 1,128 people hostage, mostly children, at a school in Beslan, Russia. The crisis ends when Russian security forces storm the building, resulting in more than 330 people being killed.19 Octoberedit October 8 – Suicide bombers detonate two bombs at the Red Sea resort of Taba, Egypt, killing 34 people and injuring 171, mostly Israeli tourists.20 October 9 – Australian federal election, 2004: John Howard's Liberal/National Coalition Government is re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the Labor Party led by Mark Latham.21 October 19 – A team of explorers reach the bottom of Krubera Cave, the world's deepest cave, with a depth of 2,080 meters (6,824 feet).22 October 29 – European heads of state sign in Rome the Treaty and Final Act, establishing the first European Constitution.23 Novemberedit November 2 – George W. Bush is reelected President of the United States November 13 – The European Space Agency unmanned probe SMART-1 arrives at the Moon, becoming the first European satellite to fly to the Moon and orbit it.24 November 16 – NASA's hypersonic Scramjet breaks a record by reaching a velocity of about 7,000 mph (Mach 9.6) in an unmanned experimental flight. November 22 – The Orange Revolution begins following a disputed presidential election in Ukraine where Viktor Yanukovych won against Viktor Yushchenko amid accusations of electoral fraud. A revote results in Yushchenko being declared the winner.25 Decemberedit December 14 – The world's tallest bridge, the Millau Viaduct over the Tarn in the Massif Central mountains, France, is officially opened.26 December 21 – Iraqi insurgents attack a U.S. military base in the city of Mosul, killing 22 people.27 December 26 – The 9.1–9.3 Mw  Indian Ocean earthquake shakes northern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent). One of the largest observed tsunamis follows, affecting coastal areas of Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia, killing over 200,000 people.28 December 27 – Astrophysicists from the Max Planck Institute for Extraterrestrial Physics in Garching near Munich measure the strongest burst from a magnetar. At 21:30:26 UT Earth is hit by a huge wave front of gamma and X-rays. It is the strongest flux of high-energetic gamma radiation measured so far. December 30 – A fire in the República Cromañón nightclub in Buenos Aires, Argentina kills 194. December 31 – Taipei 101, at the time the tallest skyscraper in the world, standing at a height of 1,670 feet (510 m), officially opens.29 Birthsedit Births January · February · March · April · May · June · July · August · September · October · November · December Januaryedit Grace VanderWaal January 4 – Peyton Kennedy, Canadian actress January 15 – Grace VanderWaal, American singer-songwriter January 21 – Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway Februaryedit February 1 – Ashley Gerasimovich, American actress February 19 – Millie Bobby Brown, British actress Marchedit March 5 – Choi Soo-in, South Korean child actress March 27 – Amira Willighagen, Dutch singer Apriledit April 14 – Anastasia Tarakanova, Russian figure skater April 16 – Elha Nympha, Filipino singer April 22 – Teagan Croft, Australian actress Mayedit Peyton Elizabeth Lee May 4 – Kanon Tani, Japanese actress May 22 – Peyton Elizabeth Lee, American actress May 27 – You Young, South Korean figure skater Juneedit June 1 – Miyu Honda, Japanese actress June 4 – Mackenzie Ziegler, American dancer June 8 – Francesca Capaldi, American actress June 15 – Sterling Jerins, American actress June 17 – Fuku Suzuki, Japanese actor and singer June 23 Alexandra Trusova, Russian figure skater Mana Ashida, Japanese actress Julyedit Augustedit August 14 – Marsai Martin, American actress Septemberedit September 23 – Anthony Gonzalez, American actor September 25 – Seiran Kobayashi, Japanese actress Octoberedit October 3 – Noah Schnapp, American actor October 5 – Choi Kwon-soo, South Korean actor October 6 – LeBron James Jr., American basketball player October 12 – Darci Lynne Farmer, American ventriloquist Novemberedit November 11 – Oakes Fegley, American actor Decemberedit December 6 – Lala Kramarenko, Russian gymnast Deathsedit Main article: Deaths in 2004 Januaryedit Main article: Deaths in January 2004 Ann Miller January 6 – Pierre Charles, 5th Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1954) January 7 – Ingrid Thulin, Swedish actress (b. 1926) January 9 – Norberto Bobbio, Italian philosopher (b. 1909) January 13 – Harold Shipman, British serial killer (b. 1946) January 14 – Terje Bakken, Norwegian musician (b. 1978) January 16 – Kalevi Sorsa, Finnish politician, 34th Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1930) January 17 – Czesław Niemen, Polish singer-songwriter (b. 1939) January 22 – Ann Miller, American dancer and actress (b. 1923) January 23 – Helmut Newton, German-Australian photographer (b. 1920) January 25 Fanny Blankers-Koen, Dutch athlete (b. 1918) Miklós Fehér, Hungarian footballer (b. 1979) Februaryedit Main article: Deaths in February 2004 José López Portillo February 14 – Marco Pantani, Italian cyclist (b. 1970) February 17 – José López Portillo, 51st President of Mexico (b. 1920) February 21 – John Charles, Welsh footballer (b. 1931) February 26 Adolf Ehrnrooth, Finnish general (b. 1905) Boris Trajkovski, 2nd president of the Republic of Macedonia (b. 1956) February 27 – Paul Sweezy, American economist and editor (b. 1910) February 28 – Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian and Librarian of Congress (b. 1914) February 29 – Harold Bernard St. John, 3rd Prime Minister of Barbados (b. 1931) Marchedit Main article: Deaths in March 2004 Juliana of the Netherlands March 2 – Mercedes McCambridge, American actress (b. 1916) March 4 – Claude Nougaro, French singer (b. 1929) March 5 – Carlos Julio Arosemena Monroy, 31st President of Ecuador (b. 1919) March 7 – Paul Winfield, American actor (b. 1939) March 8 Muhammad Zaidan, founder of the Palestine Liberation Front (b. 1948) Tichi Wilkerson Kassel, American film personality, publisher of The Hollywood Reporter (b. 1926) March 15 – John Pople, English Nobel chemist (b. 1925) March 18 – Abdujalil Samadov, 4th Prime Minister of Tajikistan (b. 1949) March 20 – Juliana, Queen regnant of the Netherlands (b. 1909) March 22 – Ahmed Yassin, Palestinian co-founder of Hamas (b. 1937) March 28 – Peter Ustinov, English actor and director (b. 1921) Apriledit Main article: Deaths in April 2004 John Maynard Smith April 18 – Kamisese Mara, 1st Prime Minister and 2nd president of Fiji (b. 1920) April 19 – John Maynard Smith, English biologist (b. 1920) April 24 – Estée Lauder, American cosmetics entrepreneur (b. 1906) April 26 – Hubert Selby, Jr., American writer (b. 1928) Mayedit Main article: Deaths in May 2004 Tony Randall May 5 – Ritsuko Okazaki, Japanese songwriter (b. 1959) May 7 – Nicholas Berg, American businessman (b. 1978) May 9 – Alan King, American comedian and actor (b. 1927) May 17 Tony Randall, American actor (b. 1920) Ezzedine Salim, 45th Prime Minister of Iraq (b. 1943) May 22 – Richard Biggs, American actor (b. 1960) Juneedit Main article: Deaths in June 2004 Ronald Reagan Ray Charles June 5 – Ronald Reagan, American politician and actor, 40th President of the United States (b. 1911) June 10 – Ray Charles, American singer and musician (b. 1930) June 11 – Xenophon Zolotas, Greek economist, interim 177th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1904) June 16 – Thanom Kittikachorn, Thai military general, 10th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1911) June 26 – Naomi Shemer, Israeli songwriter (b. 1931) Julyedit Main article: Deaths in July 2004 Marlon Brando Zenkō Suzuki July 1 – Marlon Brando, American actor (b. 1924) July 5 Hugh Shearer, Jamaican politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Jamaica (b. 1923) Rodger Ward, American race car driver (b. 1921) July 6 – Thomas Klestil, Austrian politician and diplomat, 10th President of Austria (b. 1932) July 10 – Maria de Lourdes Pintasilgo, 108th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1930) July 13 – Carlos Kleiber, Austrian conductor (b. 1930) July 16 – Charles Sweeney, American WWII pilot (b. 1919) July 19 – Zenkō Suzuki, Japanese politician, 44th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1911) July 21 Jerry Goldsmith, American composer (b. 1929) Edward B. Lewis, American Nobel geneticist (b. 1918) July 22 – Sacha Distel, French singer (b. 1933) July 28 – Francis Crick, English Nobel molecular biologist (b. 1916) Augustedit Main article: Deaths in August 2004 Rick James Fay Wray August 1 – Philip Abelson, American Nobel physicist (b. 1913) August 3 – Henri Cartier-Bresson, French photographer (b. 1908) August 6 – Rick James, American musician (b. 1948) August 8 – Fay Wray, Canadian-American actress (b. 1907) August 12 – Godfrey Hounsfield, English Nobel electrical engineer and inventor (b. 1919) August 13 – Julia Child, American chef (b. 1912) August 14 – Czesław Miłosz, Polish-born Nobel writer (b. 1911) August 15 – Sune Bergström, Swedish Nobel biochemist (b. 1916) August 18 – Elmer Bernstein, American composer (b. 1922) August 24 – Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, Swiss-born psychiatrist (b. 1926) August 26 – Laura Branigan, American singer (b. 1952) August 30 – Fred Lawrence Whipple, American astronomer (b. 1906) Septemberedit Main article: Deaths in September 2004 Johnny Ramone September 2 – Vonda Phelps, American child actress (b. 1915) September 11 – Patriarch Peter VII of Alexandria (b. 1949) September 13 – Luis E. Miramontes, Mexican chemist (b. 1925) September 15 Johnny Ramone, American guitarist (b. 1948) Daouda Malam Wanké, 6th President of Niger (b. 1946) September 18 – Russ Meyer, American director and photographer (b. 1922) September 20 – Brian Clough, British football manager of Nottingham Forest and Derby County (b. 1935) September 22 Winston Cenac, 3rd Prime Minister of Saint Lucia (b. 1925) Ray Traylor Jr., American professional wrestler (b. 1963) September 24 – Françoise Sagan, French writer (b. 1935) Octoberedit Main article: Deaths in October 2004 Janet Leigh Christopher Reeve October 1 – Richard Avedon, American photographer (b. 1923) October 3 – Janet Leigh, American actress (b. 1927) October 4 – Gordon Cooper, American astronaut (b. 1927) October 5 Rodney Dangerfield, American comedian and actor (b. 1921) Maurice Wilkins, New Zealand-born Nobel physicist (b. 1916) October 8 – Jacques Derrida, Algerian-born French literary critic (b. 1930) October 10 – Christopher Reeve, American actor and activist (b. 1952) October 25 – John Peel, British radio disc jockey (b. 1939) October 29 – Princess Alice, Duchess of Gloucester (b. 1901) Novemberedit Main article: Deaths in November 2004 Theo van Gogh Yasser Arafat November 2 Theo van Gogh, Dutch film director (b. 1957) Zayed bin Sultan Al Nahyan, 1st president of the United Arab Emirates (b. 1918) November 3 – Sergei Zholtok, Latvian hockey player (b. 1972) November 7 – Howard Keel, American singer and actor (b. 1919) November 9 Iris Chang, American journalist (b. 1968) Emlyn Hughes, English footballer (b. 1947) Stieg Larsson, Swedish writer (b. 1954) November 11 – Yasser Arafat, Palestinian Nobel leader (b. 1929) November 13 – Ol' Dirty Bastard, American rapper (b. 1968) November 19 – John Vane, British Nobel pharmacologist (b. 1927) November 23 – Rafael Eitan, Israeli politician (b. 1929) November 29 – Yvonne Aitken, Australian botanist (b. 1911) Decemberedit Main article: Deaths in December 2004 Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld Jerry Orbach December 1 – Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld, Prince consort of the Netherlands (b. 1911) December 8 – Dimebag Darrell, American guitarist (Pantera and Damageplan) (b. 1966) December 18 – Srully Blotnick, American author and journalist (b. 1941) December 19 Herbert C. Brown, English-born Nobel chemist (b. 1912) Renata Tebaldi, Italian soprano (b. 1922) December 23 – P. V. Narasimha Rao, Indian politician, 10th Prime Minister of India (b. 1921) December 28 Jerry Orbach, American actor (b. 1935) Susan Sontag, American writer and activist (b. 1933) December 29 – Julius Axelrod, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1912) December 30 – Artie Shaw, American musician (b. 1910) December 31 – Gérard Debreu, French-born Nobel economist (b. 1921) Nobel Prizesedit Nobel medal.png Chemistry – Aaron Ciechanover, Avram Hershko, Irwin Rose Economics – Finn E. Kydland, Edward C. Prescott Literature – Elfriede Jelinek Peace – Wangari Maathai Physics – David J. Gross, H. David Politzer, Frank Wilczek Physiology or Medicine – Linda B. Buck, Richard Axel New English words and termsedit e-waste life hack paywall podcast roentgenium Silver Alert social media waterboarding30 See alsoedit 2000s portal Referencesedit ^ "Egypt plane crash claims 148 lives". BBC News. 2004-01-03. Retrieved 2017-01-25. ^ Jeffery, Simon; agencies (2004-02-26). "Macedonian president killed in plane crash". The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Embattled Aristide quits Haiti". BBC News. 2004-02-29. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ Burns, John F.; Gettleman, Jeffrey (2004-03-02). "Blasts at Shiite Ceremonies in Iraq Kill More Than 140". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "elmundo.es. Documento: Auto del 11-M". ^ ZoomNews (in spanish). The 192nd victim (Laura Vega) died in 2014, after a decade in coma in a hospital of Madrid. She was the last hospitalized injured person. ^ "First South Atlantic hurricane hits Brazil". USA Today. 2004-01-29. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ Association, Press (2004-04-02). "Seven join Nato in biggest expansion". The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Hamas leader killed in Israeli airstrike". CNN. 2004-04-17. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ Sachs, Susan (2004-04-25). "Greek Cypriots Reject a U.N. Peace Plan". The New York Times. ISSN 0362-4331. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "EU welcomes 10 new members". CNN. 2004-05-01. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ Long, Tony (2004-06-21). "SpaceShipOne Reaches Space". Wired. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "US hands over power in Iraq". The Guardian. 2004-06-28. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Cassini probe enters Rhea orbit". BBC News. 2004-07-01. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Some Russians still live in the USSR - PravdaReport". English.pravda.ru. 6 July 2011. Retrieved 25 November 2015. ^ Malik, Tariq (2004-08-03). "NASA Sends Mercury a MESSENGER". Space.com. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Olympics open in Athens". BBC News. 2004-08-13. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Armed robbers steal 'The Scream'". CNN. 2004-08-23. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ Stewart, Will (2014-09-01). "The Beslan survivors' decade of hell". Mail Online. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ Urquhart, Conal (2004-10-08). "Dozens killed in bomb blasts at Sinai resorts". The Guardian. ISSN 0261-3077. Retrieved 2017-02-07. ^ "2004 Federal Election". ^ "Cavers smash world depth record". BBC News. 2005-04-22. Retrieved 2017-02-07. ^ "SCADPlus: A Constitution for Europe". Europa. Archived from the original on January 4, 2017. Retrieved February 7, 2017. ^ Leonard, David (2006-09-03). "SMART-1 Space Probe Slams into the Moon". Space. Retrieved 2017-02-07. ^ Schneider, William. "Ukraine's 'Orange Revolution'". The Atlantic. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "France shows off tallest bridge". BBC News. 2004-12-14. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Deadly Attack on U.S. Military Base". Fox News. 2004-12-22. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Indian Ocean tsunami anniversary: Memorial events held". BBC News. 2014-12-26. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "World's tallest building opens". BBC News. 2004-12-31. Retrieved 2017-01-26. ^ "Time Traveler by Merriam-Webster: Words from 2004". merriam-webster.com. Retrieved May 10, 2018. Categories: 2004Leap years in the Gregorian calendar Navigation menu Not logged inTalkContributionsCreate accountLog inArticleTalkReadEditView historySearch Search Wikipedia Go Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikinews Wikiquote Wikivoyage Languages Afrikaans العربية Bosanski Čeština Deutsch Français Nederlands Suomi 中文 193 more Edit links This page was last edited on 15 December 2018, at 16:13 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.